


【影日/R18】白日宣淫

by Ishikawanariko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishikawanariko/pseuds/Ishikawanariko





	【影日/R18】白日宣淫

日向不知道为什么会变成这个样子，明明几分钟之前他的好管家还在为他穿鞋。他不过是觉得影山给他套上小腿袜时轻喷在他脚背上的气息令他有些痒，蜷缩起腿的时候不留神让脚趾碰到了影山挨得很近的嘴唇。

“啊，影山！”捏住他脚的手突然收紧，日向吃痛叫出声来，“放手，好痛！”

“抱歉。”影山说着松了手上的力道，却没有放开日向的脚，反而握住他的脚后跟将他往自己这边拉近，嘴唇贴上了他的脚踝。

影山的嘴唇在日向凸出的踝骨上磨蹭了几下，而后轻轻地啃咬起来。每当他的牙齿磨过踝骨的时候，日向就会不自觉地绷紧脚背，蜷缩起脚趾，发出细小的喘息声。

他的小少爷真是敏感得要命，不管是白皙匀称的腿，还是纤细却有力的腰，只要随便磨蹭几下，他就会发出好听的声音。

“啊！”

就像这样，甜腻的，带着鼻音的，仿佛小猫一般的叫声。

“影山……”

啊……他的小少爷总是喜欢在这种时候叫他的名字，用他那沾了情欲的，绵软又性感的声音。

日向今天穿的是黑色的短裤——是刚才影山亲手为他穿上的——裤子还未及膝，露出一截雪白的大腿和光滑圆润的膝盖——现在影山又要亲手脱下它。

他的小少爷已经起了反应，粉嫩的性器半硬起来了，在一丛稀疏的毛发里微微挺翘着。影山靠得很近，呼吸间鼻息喷在日向的性器上，令他难耐地呻吟起来。

“唔嗯……影山……”

下体又麻又痒，偏偏两只手都被影山抓住，他动不了，只好扭着腰，渴求那个正埋头啃咬自己大腿根的坏心眼的执事能碰一碰他越来越硬的器官。

“影山……”

情欲烧得旺，日向的眼角和脸颊上都染上了一层薄红，嘴里吐出的话语也带上了颤抖的尾音。影山终于放过了他布满斑驳红痕的双腿，转而一手抚上他硬挺的性器，一手探进衬衣下摆，捏住他的乳尖。

“啊……唔……”他的一声惊呼还未来得及吐出，就被影山堵在了喉咙里。灵活的舌头滑进他的嘴里，舔过他稍微有些敏感的上颚，扫过他湿软的口腔内壁，然后缠住他的舌头在他嘴里翻搅，让他喘不过气来，咽不下的唾液从嘴角流出来。

捏住他乳尖和性器的手保持着同样的频率动作着，一只手擦过硬挺的乳头时，另一只手就会擦过溢出透明粘液的马眼。影山像是故意折磨他一样，用一种不疾不徐的速度玩弄着他的身体，好整以暇地欣赏着日向因为情欲得不到满足而扭动着的腰和一脸痛苦又欢愉的表情。

他那位身体敏感的小少爷快要被他折磨得疯掉了，双手在床单上无助地抓挠着，只知道张着嘴颤抖着叫他。

“影山……影山……”

“有什么吩咐吗，少爷？”

他也憋得难受，声音都是沙哑的，却偏偏坏心眼地想要欺负一下日向。不为别的，只因为日向沉迷于欲望时的样子，实在是可爱得让人想要一口将他吞掉。

“啊……唔……你……你不要欺负我……”

他被欺负惨了，瞪着一双迷蒙的眼看向影山，眼角都是红的。他平时不这样，平日里说话总是朝气蓬勃的样子，唯有在床上的时候才会像这样，从眸子到指尖都软成了一滩水，说话都像是在撒娇一样，带着少年人特有的沙哑和一点点稚气未脱的鼻音。

“……遵命。”

影山也知道不能欺负得太过，否则事后要被他报复回来了，更何况他也忍不住了。

沾了润滑剂的手指触到日向后方小穴时，日向缩着身体发出一声猫叫似的呻吟。他的小少爷真是太敏感了，前方还未射，后穴就已经变得湿软起来，影山的手指刚伸进去，就被湿软的穴肉绞紧。

“啧……放松一点。”影山说着将日向抱起来，让他面对面坐到自己怀里，而后侧过头去舔吻他的耳根。

日向受不了这刺激，扭着身体想躲开，体内的手指却趁机探进更深的地方。影山对这具身体熟悉得很，熟门熟路地找到了那块凸起的地方，然后在日向突然拔高的叫声中，重重地摁了下去。

影山第一次和日向做爱的时候日向还不像现在这样，全身都敏感。那个时候的他只有乳头、阴茎和耳根是碰不得的，特别是在做爱的过程中，一边插他一边舔吻他的耳根的话，他就会惊叫着达到高潮。

“啊！”

日向的耳垂还被影山含在嘴里，后穴却被影山那根尺寸可观的性器撑开。他坐在影山怀里，全身的重量都在带着他往下坠，他惊慌失措地抱紧影山的脖子，以免进得太深，他会受不了。

“太深了！啊……不要！不要不要！影山不要！太、太深——啊！”

他被影山按住腰一下坐到了底，性器进得太深，进到了手指无法到达的地方，嫩肉被破开的快感太过强烈，令他恐惧。

他双手紧紧抓住影山的后辈，在影山背上抓挠出暧昧的红痕，他的指甲一向修理得很短，这点不值一提的微弱痛感此刻却仿佛火上浇油，影山埋在日向体内的部位又胀大了一圈。

“唔嗯……”

日向靠在影山肩窝处发出细小的呜咽声，影山托着他被润滑剂沾得黏湿的臀尖用力地抽插起来。

“太、太撑了……”

他被撑得难受，只好向后仰着头，又被影山揽过腰，胸膛贴着他的脸上下颠动着。红肿的乳尖被影山一口咬住，力道不大，却惹得怀里的人颤抖着身子缩紧后穴，前方一直没有发泄的性器抖动着射出几股白浊的液体，日向一时爽得连叫都叫不出来了。

高潮过后的穴道比之前更加湿热，影山安抚性地亲了亲还未回过神来的日向，托着他的腰将他压在床头，而后将他微微打着颤的双腿搭在肩头，俯下身将这具比他小很多的身体圈在怀中，用力地抽插起来。

“啊……啊……影、影山……不行了……不要了……要、要坏掉了！”日向大声惊叫起来。

那就坏掉吧。

这样想着，影山吻住日向的嘴，用力抽插了几下后射在了日向体内。

……

“影山先生，孤爪商社的少爷来找翔阳少爷了。”女佣对着刚从日向房间里出来的影山说到。

“少爷今天身体不舒服，你让他先回去吧。”

“好的。”

目送着女佣走下楼，影山才又推开门走进日向的卧室，关门的时候顺势闪开了飞过来的枕头。

“都怪你！我和研磨约好了今天一起打游戏的！”

“不累吗？不累的话我们再来一次吧。”

“什、什么？影山你这个变态！我要解雇……唔……”

.END.


End file.
